


Power Beyond the Person

by Lysa_Lavellan (totalnovaktrash)



Series: Dragon Age Game Rewrites [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multiple Origins, Origins rewrite, becuase both Amell and Surana are Mages, is it really though?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/Lysa_Lavellan
Summary: Have you ever noticed how in Origins, all of the possible Wardens existed but only one was recruited? Except if you play as Amell or Surana, there is no indication that the other mage was at the tower at all. I fixed that in this story based of of a 1x1 roleplay I participated in.Maya smiled and turned to Leina. "Look at this, Li. We're leaving the tower."Leina grabbed her hand andgrew it a knowing squeeze. "Who knows, maybe we'll be back someday."Maya Amell and Leina Surana have been friends ever since Leina first came to the Circle. Nothing could split the two apart. Not Jowan's betrayal, not the Joining, and certainly not the Fifth Blight.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zangeese](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zangeese).



> Thank you to the DA Amino user Carmos Deandro for the title idea. Also, a massive shout out goes to the user Zangeese on the same Amino who allowed me to rip off our role play and steal her OC for this story. Love from Maia!
> 
> Rated for canon-typical violence

After waving goodbye to Jowan, eleven year old Maya Amell spotted someone her hadn’t seen in the tower before. A tiny girl, elven. _Must be new_ , she thought, remembering three years prior when she had first arrived at Kinloch Hold. She approached the young elf. “Hello,” she said, her Kirkwall accent still audible. “I’m Maya.”

The girl shrunk into herself, clearly wary of the human. She eyed the older girl in what seemed to Maya to be an angry manner, but she was clearly close to tears. Maya smiled kindly, hoping to placate the poor girl. “It’s okay,” she assured her. “It’s a lot to take in, isn’t it? I remember my first day here. None of the kids my age would talk to me because they said I sounded weird.” She chuckled. “Have you been assigned a dorm yet?”

The girl looked around before turning her watery gaze back to Maya. “I don’t know.”

“That’s alright. I’m sure the Tranquil are still setting you up a place. We can ask one of them where you’ll be.” Maya offered her a hand. “Come on, I’ll take you there.”

She took Maya's hand and squeezed it tight. The girl was strong for her age, she couldn’t have been older than seven or eight. She kept looking around, confused and uncomfortable. She closed her eyes and took shaky, deep breaths, murmuring things in a language Maya didn’t understand. “Tel’enfenim, da’len. Ara ma’athlan vhenas, ara ma’athlan vhenas.”

Maya looked down at the girl. “Is that Elvish?” she asked excitedly. “You speak Elvish?”

She opened her eyes and looked at the ground as she shook her head. “My mama used to sing it to me when I had bad dreams ‘cause her mama sand it to her when she was scared.”

“Shame. It would be so cool to speak something besides Common. Mother always said she’d teach me Antivan. Never got around to it, though.” Maya's eyes got far away. “Bet she taught Alex.”

The girl frowned and looked confused. “Antivan? Isn’t that just another word for fancy stuff? Who’s Alex?”

Maya actually laughed. “Yeah, I suppose Antivan would be another word for fancy stuff. But it's also the language that people speak in Antiva.” She sobered as she prepared to answer the other question. “Alex is my little brother. He’s back in Kirkwall with the rest of my family.”

The girl frowned up at her. “Why do they have to take us away from our families? What did we do wrong? I didn’t ask for magic, I swear.”

Maya smiled sadly. “We’re here so we don’t get hurt. There are people out there who are so scared of magic that they would hurt us. In the Circle, we’re safe. None of us asked to be mages, but the Maker chose us.” She looked at the young girl seriously. “We have to prove that we are worthy of being chosen.”

She took a moment to absorb Maya's explanation and slowly nodded her head. “Mama told me the Circle will teach me and let me read as many books as I want. Is that true?”

“Very true. The library's enormous! I would spend all my free time in there if I could. But obviously, we’ve got lessons and all.” Maya paused, realizing something. “What did you say your name was?”

“Leina Surana.” Leina smiled for the first time since they met. “Can we go there now?”

“Once we figure out where you’re sleeping, I’ll take you straight there,” Maya promised. “The dorms are just through these doors. I bet you’ll be in the same one as me. Most girls who’ve been here less than five years are all in the same one.”

Leina nodded. She looked around again, then back at Maia. “how long have you been here? Has your family ever visited?”

“I’ve been here almost three years now,” she responded. “My family can’t visit. I’m from the Free Marches. Too far for them to travel, see?” She didn’t want to tell the poor kid that no one in the Circle ever gets visitors. Not even the mages who come from noble families.

“What about Denerim? That’s not far. But Pa is sick so I should be the one to visit, right? And then I can see all my friends again.” She suddenly frowned. “But then I wouldn’t be safe. How am I gonna see Pa? I sing to him when Mama can’t so he’ll feel better. Who’s gonna sing to him?”

“I’m sure your parents will figure something out,” Maya said, reassuringly. “And when you become an Enchanter, maybe they’ll let you visit Denerim. You’re from the alienage, right?”

Leina nodded again. “How long until I become an Enchanter? Are you an Enchanter?”

The elder girl chuckled. “I wish. You can’t be an Enchanter until you’re an adult. For now, we’re both apprentices.”

The elf went quiet for several moments before hugging Maya. “Thank you, Maya.”

She blinked in shock before hugging the little girl back. “Anytime, Leina. Anytime.”


	2. Chapter 1

Maya sauntered into the Apprentice Quarters, unsurprised to find Jowan harassing a recently woken Leina. “Hey there, kid. Congrats on passing that Harrowing,” she said to elf on the bed, her Kirkwall accent not having faded despite the decade and a half she had been in Redcliffe. Maya grinned at her two friends. 

Leina smiled back. “Thank you. I’m finally going to get to join you in the Mage Quarters.”

“The Tranquil were setting up the room next to mine. Looks like we’ll be neighbors. And poor Jowan’s left all alone.” She elbowed the male mage playfully.

Jowan frowned. “Not funny. Next time you see me, I’ll probably be up with Owain in the stockroom, walking around with no soul.”

“One, being Tranquil doesn’t take away your soul, and two, you’re not going to be made Tranquil!” Leina turned to Maya with pleading eyes. “Tell him he’s being ridiculous.”

“Honestly, Jowan. Why would you be made Tranquil? I pissed off Gregior way more than you do and I ended up fine,” Maya said. “Leina’s right, they’ve got no reason to subject you to the Right of Tranquility.”

Jowan just groaned and shook his head. “Whatever. Don’t worry about me. First Enchanter Irving wanted to see both of you when Leina woke up.” With that, Jowan stormed off, pouting.

Leina shook her head and stood from her bed. “Sometimes I swear he’s the least mature of the three of us, despite being the oldest. Anyway, what do you think the First Enchanter wants from us?”

“Void if I know.” Maya shrugged. “But I heard rumors that there was a Grey Warden visiting. Can you believe that? A Warden, here!”

“Maker’s breath! A real Warden? What are we waiting for, then?” Leina moved towards the door. “What do you think the Warden is doing here?”

“Maybe it has something to do with all those Senior Enchanters leaving last week,” Maya guessed. “Weren’t they going to some sort of battle?”

Leina shrugged. “I had been wondering about that. I hope Ferelden and Orlais aren’t at war again. Nothing about that is good for anyone.”

“Damn Orlesians,” Maya muttered. She suddenly froze in her tracks as she realized the direction in which they were heading. “Is there another wa to get to the First Enchanter’s office from here?”

Leina stopped and turned to look at her. “Hm? No, there isn’t.” She raised an eyebrow. “You know that… Oh, I get it. Cullen’s post is up ahead.”

“What? No, that’s not…” Maya trailed off guilty. “Okay, maybe I am avoiding him. Just a little bit though.” She blushed remembering the Templars she had overheard in the library a few days before talking about Cullen’s not-so-secret crush on her and arguing about whether or not it was unrequited. 

“You know, he was at my Harrowing. Had a scary deadpan expression on his face.” She put her hand on Maya’s shoulder. “I’ll walk on your right side so I’ll be in between you two. Then, all we have to do is completely ignore him.”

“Attractive bastard,” Maya grumbled to herself and moved to Leina’s left. “Thanks for this.”

Leina laughed. “Anytime. I know you’d do the same for me. Granted that would mean I’d have to get nervous around attractive people first.”

“It’s a good thing you don’t. I’d hate for you to get all tongue tied every time we spend time together,” Maya teased. 

Leina dramatically put her hand over her heart. “I’d be just as useless in conversation as Cullen. It’s painful just to think about.” She smiled at Maya, elbowing her playfully. “But seriously, you definitely don’t make it easy on the poor guy.”

She feigned confusion. “Well, where’s the fun in making it easy on him? Besides, there isn’t a single mage attractive enough for me to flirt with in the Tower. Except maybe Anders, but he’s hardly in the Tower and I’m pretty sure he’s hooking up with Enchanter Thekla when he is.”

Leina rolled her eyes. “You just have high standards. Oh that reminds me, would you help me to get Eadric to actually have a conversation with me instead of just studying all the time? I swear, I’ll get him to actually look at me for more than two seconds one day.”

“I highly doubt any of the ‘shemlen courting rituals’ I could teach you would catch Eadric’s attention,” Maya snorted. “The boy’s a bit of a nut job, sweetheart.”

Leina scoffed playfully. “Just because he is intent on his studies doesn’t mean he’s a nut job, Maya. It would do Jowan some good to study more and worry less.”

Maya could see Cullen at his post as they walked closer. “Now that’s the truth,” she agreed, doing her very best to not even glance at the Templar. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself in front of Leina and give the elf something to blackmail her with.

“Anyhow, I’m just excited to meet this Grey Warden, if that is what Irving called us for. And just to be a mage now. Life is finally going to get interesting.”

When they reached the First Enchanter’s office, Gregior was arguing with Irving and a Rivaini man Maya had never seen before. “Many have already gone to Ostagar. Wynne, Uldred, most of the Senior Enchanters. We’ve committed enough of our own to this war effort--”

“Your own,” Irving scoffed, crossing his arms. “Since when have you felt such kinship with the mages, Gregior? Or are you afraid to let the mages out from under Chantry supervision, where they can actually use their Maker given powers.”

“How dare you suggest--”

“Gentlemen, please,” the Rivaini man interrupted. “Irving, someone is here to see you.”

“First Enchanter,” both mages greeted.

“Ah, if it isn’t our newest sister in the Circle. Come, child,” Irving said.

The Rivaini stepped forward. “This is…?”

“Yes,” the First Enchanter answered the unasked question. “These are them.”

“Well, Irving, you’re obviously busy. We will discuss this later,” Gregior said, taking his leave.

“Well then, where was I? Oh, yes. This is Duncan, of the Grey Wardens,” Irving introduced. “Duncan, this is our youngest Enchanter, Maya Amell, and our new mage, Leina Surana.”

Maya expected Leina, notorious for being the more polite out of the two of them, to respond, but she stayed oddly silent. “Pleasure to meet you, Serrah,” the former Kirkwaller greeted.

“You’ve heard about the war brewing in the south, I expect? Duncan is recruiting mages to join the King’s Army as Ostagar.”

“But I read that Warden’s are sworn to stay out of politics,” Maya blurted out. “Why are you recruiting for the King’s Army?”

Leina elbowed her sharply in the ribs and shot her a look that clearly said,  _ shut up, Amell. _

Duncan simply chuckled. “The power you mages wield is an asset to any army. Your spells are very effective against large groups of mindless darkspawn. I fear if we don’t drive them back, we may see another Blight.”

“Darkspawn? A Blight? Is that why the Wardens are helping the King?” Maya asked excitedly.

“Duncan, Maya, you worry Leina with talk of Blights and Darkspawn,” Irving scolded. “This is a happy day for her.”

“I apologize, First Enchanter,” Maya said, unapologetically, itching to question the Warden further, but not wanting to do it in front of the First Enchanter.

“The Harrowing is behind you,” the old mage said to Leina. “Your phylactery was sent to Denerim. You are officially an Enchanter of this Circle.”

Maya snorted. “Her leash, you mean.”

Leina elbowed her again.

Irving chortled. “Now, Enchanter, it’s not that bad.”

“I’m sorry,” Duncan cut in, “what is this phylactery?”

“Blood is taken from all apprentices when they first enter the Circle,” Maya explained. “The Templars put the blood in vials and store them in the basements so if a mage somehow escapes the Tower, the Templars could use their own perverted form of blood magic to track us.”

“Enchanter Amell!” 

“Sorry, First Enchanter.”

“We have few choices. The gift of magic is looked upon with suspicion and fear. We must prove we are strong enough to handle our power responsibly. You have done this, Leina.” Irving went over to his desk and picked up a bundle of cloth, a staff, and a ring and handed the items to the elf. “I present you with your robes, your staff, and a ring bearing the Circle’s insignia. Wear them proudly, for you have earned them.”

“Thank you, First Enchanter,” Leina said, voice almost inaudible.

Irving smiled. “It goes without saying that you should not discuss the Harrowing with those who have not undergone the rite. Now then, take your time to rest or study in the library. The rest of the day is yours.”

“Thank you,” Leina said again and left the office, though Maya knew she was probably just waiting outside the door.

“Enchanter Amell, would you be so kind as to escort Duncan to his room?”

“Of course, First Enchanter,” Maya said, then turned to Duncan. “Follow me, Serrah.”

The Enchanter chatted amicably with the Warden about the war with the darkspawn while Leina trailed behind them. Leina disappeared into her room as they passed, no doubt to change into her new robes. Maya bid Duncan goodbye and went back out into the hall. Leina was there waiting. She grabbed Maya’s arm and held her chest dramatically. “Is this what you have to go through  _ every day _ ?”

“Escorting visitors to their quarters? Yep, it’s all I do,” Maya said sarcastically.

Leina playfully slapped the arm she was gripping. “You know damn well what I mean. I don’t even care about the adventure anymore. Sign me up for the Wardens just to be closer to  _ that _ .”

Maya smirked. “Ooh, Leina’s got the hots for a Rivaini. I never would’ve pegged you the type. And here I thought you liked studious nut job elves.”

She rolled her eyes. “I like a challenge, okay? And redheads. And apparently, Rivaini people, which I had never met before today. What was that saying Wynne always says? You learn something new every day.”

Maya spotted Jowan jogging over. “Hey, is something wrong?” she asked, seeing the distress on his face.

“I need your help,” he said. “But we can’t talk here. Meet me in the Chantry as soon as you can.”

Leina raised an eyebrow. “Okay? What is this about, Jowan?”

“Just meet me there.” With that, he snuck off, trying and failing to be inconspicuous.

“What’s got his smalls in a twist?” Maya wondered. “Should we go?”

She shrugged. “Probably. If only to keep him from doing something insane.

Maya frowned, but started towards the Chantry. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this, Leina.”

“It’s Jowan, what do you expect?” Leina sighed. “It could be the end of the world, could be he got a paper cut.”

“Let’s hope for the latter.” Maya tried keeping her voice light, but she was admittedly worried.

“Don’t worry so much. You’ll start sounding like Jowan. Or worse, develop a stutter like Cullen,” Leina teased.

She scowled. “A stuttering Kirkwaller. Very funny, Li.”

“On the bright side, if Jowan is up to no good, it would give you a reason for you two stutter ro each other.” Leina grinned at her.

Maya snorted. “ _ If  _ Jowan’s up to no good? Are we talking about the same Jowan? When is he ever up to any good?”

“Oh darn, that means you’ll definitely have to talk to Cullen,” the younger mage said dramatically. As they entered the Chantry, both girls spotted Jowan whispering with an initiate. “Maker’s breath, is he with a woman?”

Maya’s jaw dropped. “That bastard! I thought he was joking about getting a girlfriend!”

“I thought he was just talking about his hand,” Leina mumbled.

At that, the elder of the two burst into laughter. “Guess we should go see what they want.”

“Probably.” They moved over to where Jowan and the initiate stood.

Jowan nervously introduced the two girls to the initiate Lily. He went on to explain that he had been right about the Templars want to make him Tranquil because someone had started a rumor that Jowan was a blood mage. He explained his and Lily’s plan to destory his phylactery and escape the Tower.

Maya was feeling increasingly unsettled. Why would there be a rumor about Jowan of all people practicing blood magic? The thought of it was ridiculous. She offered to get the rod of fire from Owain and dragged Leina out of the Chantry towards the stockroom. “Are we actually going to let this do this?” she asked her friend.

Leina blinked in confusion. “I mean, I don’t like it either, but Jowan isn’t a blood mage. He shouldn’t be made Tranquil. And plus, they’re in love.” She gave Maya puppy dog eyes. “What if it were you and Cullen?”

Maya shifted uncomfortably and decided to accept Leina’s point instead of pointing out that, even if he did feel the same, Cullen was far to rational to try living on the run with an apostate. “But what if something goes wrong? You know me, I’m all for wreaking havoc, but this time if we’re caught, he’d be made Tranquil anyway. We’d be punished with Maker knows what.”

Leina sighed. “I suppose, but what else are we supposed to do? Just let them make Jowan Tranquil?”

“We go to the First Enchanter,” she suggested. “There must be a reason people believe he’s a blood mage. If we can conceive Irving it’s not true, then there’s no threat.”

“But wouldn’t telling Irving just make things worse? They weren’t supposed to know that the Rite has been authorized for Jowan.”

“That’s Lily’s problem fro snooping. Li, sneaking into the Templar Quarters and hiding their armor or spiking a Senior Enchanter’s drink is one thing. But breaking out of the Tower is past Jowan crazy. Someone in charge needs to know so that he doesn’t drag us into the Void with him.”

Leina rolled her eyes. “Well, it’s not like Anders is here to help.” She sighed. “I just… I just want everything to work out. This isn’t how I pictured my first day as a mage.”

Maya bit her lip. “We’ll go check out this rod of fire, but if it gets any more complicated than that, I’m going straight to Irving.”

“Deal.” she smiled. “This will all work out, I can feel it.”

They approached Owain and asked about the rod of fire. The Tranquil informed them that ne needed a signed permission slip. Maya thanked him and pulled Leina away.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“No,” Maya admitted. “We need a Senior Enchanter to sign for the rod’s release. What do we do now?”

The elf smiled. “I happen to have it on good authority that our storage is full of spiders.”

Maya shuddered. “I’ll leave that to you, then. Maker damned fiends,” she muttered. 

Leina chuckled at her friend’s fear. “I still can’t believe you’re so scared of those things. I mean, they’re twice my size and I think they’re hilarious looking.”

“Nothing is supposed to have eight legs, Leina!” Maya insisted.

She laughed again, shaking her head. “I’ll be back with a signature ASAP. Don’t seduce the Warden while I’m gone.”

The other mage fake-pouted. “You always ruin my fun.”

“I do my best.” She gave Maya a smiled and headed off to clear out the tunnels.


End file.
